


Deal With It

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Series: Deal [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), And Lots of It, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Zalgo Text, Gen, Miscellaneous demons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: Alioth makes some friends.





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at the behest of the Transcendence AU Discord. Again, I don't own Alcor. Alioth sprung from my brain Athena-style and exacted themself upon the world.
> 
> Or brain parasite style. I'm not quite sure.

“All͜ ̶t͞hat̸ ̕I̧ ̨am ̧s̢aying i͜s ̶t͟h̛aţ ̛it would̕ ̨b̡e̶ ̵foo͜lish͠ ͠to̸ ҉kill̛ ̡him̕ befo̡re ͠l̴earning̢ hi̧s ̧şec̨ret͠s. If̧ ͟th̕is T̢r̛i҉bunal ̛c̵o͞u͏l̵d͟ p͟ry̵ ̛from hi̵m̴ t͜he ̡s̛ou̷rc̨e ̴of ͘his͜ powe͠r, o̸ur͢ ̶s͘tr̢en̛g͜ths̨ ͏w̕o͘uld̨ grow҉,͘ ex̸p̴on͢ent͏ially, u̴nch̸eck͠e҉d̵,͠ ҉un͝hin͞d͢e̵r͡ed, ͜aņd non͜e̴ ͡cou̧ld̴ s͞tan̸d ̴b̢ęfơre ̶us.”

“And all I am saying l͔͚͇ͣ̍ḭ̗͇͆̾̿ͅs̆̌̉͋̅ͦt̲͖̩̩ͦ́e̘̰͚̺n̲͔͉̘̦͖͑̔ͪ̃ b͒͋̃ͪ̐ͨͤl̜̺̾ͤ̉̈ͨ̋͌i̦͖n̻͈̋ͥd̦̻̮͍̠ͣ͋̓ͭ E͆͋̽̒͋m͌ͪ̈ͤp͔͈̬͔̦̿̉h͚̘͊̃̾̓ỷ͕̱̱͙̰̰͒̈ͪr̻͕͓̯ͨͧ͆̈̔ͭͭḯ̠̙̩͔̲̮̖̆̒y̺̖̰̭͖͓ͯͩ͆̀ͣͣ!̗̣̣̭̠̩̠̊ͧ̿͊͌ͯ is that he is not so foolish n͖̫͙̮̤̣̒̔̒ͥ̓o̰͑̓ͤ̍ͨ̚t ̘̘̹̲̰̣̥̏ͦ̀ͥ̂̉d̮̖͉͉̥͛͂͋ͯͧͭu̜̯͚͔͈̠m̜̥̰̦͇̦b̖̯̼ͧͪ̅̽,̻͖ͬ ̜̦̪͊̀̋ͩnͥ̔̑o̙̟̖̙͔͛͛ͫͤ̓̓ͪͅo͚͙͉ŏ̝̗ͤ̿o̞͔̖̫̟̫͒̓̊ͅ as to give up his secrets ḥ͓͙̞̠̃ͬͩͦi̬̬̠̦͚̼d͔̪̓̈́̈d̪̞ͮē̪͈̗̗̬̫ͦͪͦͅn̪̖̗̺̔͐ͯ̂ ̝̤̝̞̲͓͊t͈̮͔̙̠̞̫ͮͥ̊͐ͪ̇r̬̰͈̖͙̮ͨ͐̏ͧ̉ͯu̩̱̦̠̺̇͑t̻̞̻͈̏̀̈͋̏ͮ̏ͅh̘̮͙̃s͕̭̼̹̩͔ͨs͗̈́͐͊̄ͫs̘̝̱̍ͧͯ͆̎ so easily. You are hardly the first ř͚̱̻͎͇̍e̻m̬͑ͨ̔e̝͎̙ṃ͍̬̠͕ͨ̌͒ͬ̚b̲̦͕̱͎́̔̿͒͛e̜̯̱̬̜͖r͒̂̊ ̼̺̠̖̹͓̺ͩ̾͆ḿe̼͚͈͇͋̃ͣͩ̑ͤ͛l͎̣͖͓̱̗̩ͤ̐ͩ͌̄ͫ̀p̱͎h̥̟̩͛ͬ̇rͮ̀ͫá͖̼̳͑̽ͣ́x̞͙̦̟ͮẑ̼̿!͇̻̱͆̔ͬͅ to –“

“‘Sup, imps! Guess who just came out ahead in a deal with the Dreambender?”

Heads turned (many of them from the same neck) as Alioth materialized in the bi-bimillenial meeting of the Roclaitnarian Advancement Tribunal. They grinned, reveling in the scorching heat of the glares they drew, and indicated themself with a flourish. “I mean, seriously. Check out these new duds!”

Teirnybxx the Hydrated laughed, each head slightly offkey in a way that would cause a human’s brain to experience the opposite equivalent of a cycle in the dryer. One head drifted lazily around Alioth’s back. (The other heads sighed when their eyes simply moved to follow it.) “If anyone is an imp here,” it said, “it is the impudent i̖̜̐̉ͪ̄̈́ͤm̬̤̯̪͐ͧͦ̉̐̚̚ṗͩ̎̌̐e̲r͕̂t̲̥̯͗ͅͅi̲̺͒n͎͙̯͂ͅè̺̆n̖͊t͇̩̱ ḭ̹̺ͤͫ̒̾͂͒ń̞͙̘̮̤̺̂͋s͙̼̳ͪͮ̓e̯̭̯͖̎͆͒̀čͪͪͧͬ̿͗t̘̰̖̗̱̼̬̐ mephit who interrupted d͚͙̘̹͓̙͙͑͐̔̔i͓ṡr͍̭͚͖͖̐̆̅u̫̬͙̅ͥ̿̌͛͋̽p̰̑̀̈͛ͧͨt͖̯ͪ̓̄̿̚ȇ͈̩͇̠̂d͌̿̓͋!̭͍̹̖̑͗ͪͨͅ ̋̀͒̓̄d̳̻̝̳̖̣͛ͥ̅̀́̽i̯̞̼̓̓s̠̙̩̼̫̿̉͐͑͑ͭͬt̪̬̩̳͙̎̆ͥ̀ͭ̐̚u̗͓͈̪̪̗͔ȓ͉̥̄ͮb͇͖̪̫͌̊͌e̲͚̿͛ͭ̃ͥd̩͍̺!͉̮̰ our meeting t̜̻̪͔͍̻̝̎h͐̅̆e̬̳͖͕̔̑̂̍ ̘͙ͥ͂̑̋g̖̯̻͓̤ͩ̆̈́ͩ̈́r̗̣̙̘̞͎ͥ̾̐̅̂a̳͕͙ͥ͊̆̄̄ͫn̞d͇̮̬̜̠͋̌̏̂ͩͥ ̤͔͙͚̪͎̭͌̉ẗ̹̝̩ͪ̅̀ͯ̍ͫr̰̜̓̽͛̔̓i̱̦̲̳͖̗̯̓ͩ̌̐̎ͫb̲̝̣͚̭̩͊ͬ̂ũͣͦn͚̈͑̉ͣͩͨ͆â̳̳̰͓̰̙̜l̋̆̉̂!̦̠̳͍̟͇̔̉.” 

“Ought to be eaten c͋̍̌õ̿n̰͙̲̠̍͐̀ͥͭs͚̭̗̮͙̙̩̓͑ͤ̎̂̾̔u̮͈̳̺͇̍u̹͙͗ǔͨm̻̝͂̎ͦ̐̌̄ě̜̖̜ͯͭ̋̚d̩̫̦͉̯͈̾,” the other heads agreed. 

The first head leaned in close, sulfuric breath wafting across Alioth’s face as it grinned. “No, no, no need for that. U̠̤̭̣̮ͮ͒̅̽n̩͎̲̒ͣ͐͋ͦ̇n̲̫̪̳e̠̦͍̦̲̼̼ͮ̇c͚̜͖̞͇̯̮̍͆͆͋ͯe̜̺ͧͨ͐̒̇ͨͩs̜s͎̠͇̭̟̳̅̈́͋̍a͍̞͉̬͙̝͈̿͌̅̓ͤ͐͋r͈̼̼̐̋̄͊̉ẏ̹̌̈́ͩ!̹͚͌̽ͪ̉ͫͧͯ I’m sure the Dreambender A̯̠̤͕ͦ̽̓̿ͪ̚l̦͓̫̻̓͂̃ͭ̓͊c̬̗ͭ̀͗o̤̪r̗̹̱̬̭̎̓ͯ͂̈̓!͋̿ T͈̦̼̯̫̳̓ͪ̋ͪ̅̓h̙̞̹̱ͯͪ͑e͔̖̮ ͈͎̻͔̙ͪA̪̙̥̗̘̭̔͌͌̈́r̖̝̜̪̙̉ͫ̔̍ͤ̍c̖ͧͮͪ͌h̲̲͂̽ͭ̓͋d̫̳̣͖̖́̿̆e͔͓͔̼m̹̟̠̩̗̘̥͑͑̍̊̅ͮo̙̹̱̖̯̝ͧ̅̒̽͊̈́̉n͍̙ͯ!̿ will save me the hassle when he finds out you’ve been besmirching l̜͕̖͉̤͑͊y͕̻͋̑̑̃̆ͫi̖̝̹̰͌͐ͥ̃n̔̏͗̃̀g̫̹͎͖͎͕ͤͪ͒̍!̝̙̱̠̭͊̔̒ͮ̐̐ͨl̝̭̰̘̪̳̠̃̄̓̂͒ͮ̈i̼̬̙̙è̜͎̘̖̪̜s͙͚̱̞̳̠ͦ̚ͅ!̺̫̣͈̬̣̲ his reputation t͌͌͐͑̋ͥ̔h͇̼̊̀ë̺́̒ ̤ͮ̄̎̈́̌i̻̣͈̤̇͒̍ͫ̍ͣnͦ̊̇͋͋̾s͇u͇̘̭͈̿̋̀͛l̫̞͖̱̭̀̈́̀t̜̬̫!͎̹͙̄ͫ͊.”

Alioth grinned back, crescent smile stretching around their head. “He’s not gonna eat me. We’re pa҉ls͜.”

Manicured claws the size of shovels closed around them as Emphyriy the Elucidated inspected the empty points of their shoulders. “T̸he͝i͢r̶ ͡form ̛is ̧an̡ obvio̡u̵s̢, ͏i͞n͠di͝sp͟utab̛l͘e̛ ca̢ll͞ ͠to ͟his s̵ymb͠ol,” he observed, aura strobing closer to gluerple. “H̷e w͡o͘uļd ͞h̷a͝ve ̸taken̵ iss̴ue ̡wi͟th ̷that͡… unlȩs̛ş th͠ere ̛is ͡a c̛l͟aim͝.̕”

The scent of rotting peaches billowed around the room as the last demon, Omthnchp of the Grove, spoke. “ **H̞̱̭͔͖a̭ve̗̜ ͓̥̖y̼͍͎ou̟͍ ̻͓̭̪̘c͔̞̞̬͓o̺͓̱m͉̘̮̰̬e͚̹̖̺͙̭̱ ̲͉̥̯he͔͍̝͓rḛ͚͉̯ ̮͉͎̗̼͎̝j̙̹̲͖̼͖̣u͇̗̰st̲̱̪̲̰ ̘t̠͎̦̗o̺ ̲͇͕̪͉̬t̙̻͙̜̻͕̭au̥͍̗͇̩̮͙n̗̤̣̹̞̣̤t͍̝̬͓̭͓ͅ ṳ̞s͎͇,͔ ̞̞t̗̯͕̯̞̠̣h͙̣e̥̱͎̥n̻͚̖?̗͕̺̯̦̗** ”

“Basically!”

Emphyriy’s claws tightened around their waist. “H͏ow̵ co̸cky̨. O̡v͟e҉rco͟nf͠id̸e̡n̸t͟. P̸r̴esum͡p̶t͡uo̢us. D̶id̨ you҉ t̕hink̶ ̕we w̶o͘u͘ld ̡si͜m͢p̕l̶y l͜et͠ ̧y̷ou l͞eave ̸a͏ļi͜v͟e?”

Alioth shrugged, grin wide. “I figure you guys are all too scared of Alcor to risk harming his newest plaything.”

Teirnybxx’s heads hissed. “I am afraid a̟̤mͩ ͖̲̙̥̰̻͎ͯͫ̍ͫ̈á̗̪̪̓̽ͦf̩͔̦̳́ͬ̔̆̚r̞̈̊ͣa̗͉̿̇ͩǐ̲͔̤̩̫̀ͮd͆ͦ̒͒ j̻̲̓̈́̏̈́̽u͎͍̮̗͔̙̎͛s̟̦͈̗̪͍͉ͮͨ̃t̙̦̑ͬ̆̏ ̮̇ͩ̍̊̐̋̅a͎͖̥̗̲͕ͬ̌̀̑̐̂ ͆̍ͧͦ̚l͕̞͙̖̙̠̭͑̔̏͛i̩̪͛͗̈́̎͗ͭͣt͕̟͕t̘̹̺̠͔̤̰̉̓̈͑͂̑͐l̊̓ͭͯ͒ͥ͐ĕ̞̼̠̍̄ͭ̉ͅ of nothing s̫̰͛̅͛̅̽̓h͔̪́͊ͦ̊u̞͙͉͉̠ͪț̜̖̘͙̒̓͆ͦ̄ ͮͫ̉̇͌u̼͎̩̙͖̹̟ͨͭ̂ͤp̹͇ͣ̇̈́͌ͪ̊̓!̥̞̠̀̂̎̒̋ͯ̓. Especially not an impudent i̳͙͖̖̯̔̓̒r̖̬̥̉̓̓̽͋r̝̱̻̫̤̆̒̂̐͆̊ͥi͕͈͈͖̍̍ͤ̿̄tͪ͗̽ͯ͑ä̞͓́ͩ͂̉͆͛t͍̘͛ͥi̼̼͙̻̺͉̎ͮ̈́ͬͬ̓̎ͅn̗̜͖̟̥̥̮̆͑̀̇͌͌ḡ̾́̔ ͇͙̝̙͑̓b̘̪̱̃̓̃͛͑͋u̺̱̱̫̼ͧ͑̊g̣̭̬̉ͯ͂ͬ͂͊͆ gnat like yy̬͈̳̘̣ͥ͛̈̊y̤͑͗oo͑̌ͣo͎̘̯̺̫ͤͬ̓ͥ̍̇ͅuu̪͈̲̥̫ȗ̖̟̮̙̘͖ͧ̓!” 

As one, the heads leapt at Alioth... only be met with a wall of blue flames.

Teirnybxx shrieked, the sound fracturing like bone as its heads burned. Emphyriy and Omthnchp took a respectful step backwards from its remains.

“ **M̙̟̺͉̣͙y̘͙͇ ͍̱̝̟̗̻l͕o̦͉͉̝r̰d ͕̦D͕̜͉̥͎ͅr̟̜̬̫e̮̼̣̼̙̹a̭m̙͍̲̭̜b̼͕̭̠͈̪͖e̳͕͉̜͓n̠̹̤̺͔̝dḙ̻r̩** ,” Omthnchp smoothly began. “ **I͔̯̣̳͉͙ ͓̗̣a̞̲̳̳̠̟̣p̣͓͔o̼̺̥l͙͍̟o͓g̲̼̺̟̬͔ͅi̦̻̘̝z̟e̻͇̘̗̮̥̜;̫ ̺̳͓T̙̭̳͖̞̝̲e̠̤̭̺̰̫ḭ̫̙̬̫͈͕rn̖̭y͉͎̥̙͓̖̲bx͎̼̣̦x̹̘̦̟͈̝ ̙͕̘͇a͓̻̘̜̭̤̙c̞̹̖̻̬ͅt̮̦̩̱e͙d̙̖̩̖͔ ̤r͇̜ạ͙̩͔͈̬ͅs̠̪h̝̳͖͍l͖͎̣̝̰y** \-- ”

“You had nothing to do with it, but apologize anyway, yadda yadda. Right?”

The Demon of the Grove shrank back. “ **T̥h̲̼a͎t̺ ̞̝̹̜is** \--"

“Yeah, thought so.” Sighing, Alcor pinned Omthnchp with one hand, then used the other to rip her soul from her body. “I don’t enjoy doing this, you know,” he told it.

“T̢h̨e̴n̨... w̶h͜y͜ --”

“Why did I?” He was in front of Emphyriy in a blink, the soul still squirming between his claws. “I… hmm. Actually, that’s a good question! Here, have a star.” With a click of his fingers, a star-shaped sticker appeared on the other demon’s forehead. “Alioth? Why did I kill her?”

“Because people who talk too smoothly around you have something up their sleeves, boss!” Alioth chirped. “And also, you don’t like other demons much! Except for me cause I’m cute.”

Alcor frowned at them. “Well, you were doing well up until that last part.”

“Aw, you know you like me~”

“Not right now, I don’t. You can’t just... _bait_ other demons and call me to kill them for you! You’re _my_ servant, not the other way around.”

Alioth cringed. “Sorry, boss.”

His forked tongue darted out and licked the soul in his hand. “Mm… Sadism and torment, with a distinctly fruity aftertaste.” Alcor shook his head, tongue still plastered to the soul. “Uor mluckeh fish gluy issunt ptoo shalty. If been phrying pto cut town.”

“Understood. Next time, I’ll make sure to check their sodium content first.”

“Thee that myou do.” He swallowed, licking his lips as the soul vanished down his throat, and looked around. “It seems our last guest has vacated the premises.”

Alioth grinned. “I was kinda hoping he would, honestly. It’ll be nice to get a bit more… visibility.”

Alcor raised an eyebrow at them. “You do realise they’ll all be scheming against you now, right? You’ve just made yourself a high-profile target.”

“Well --”

“And I won’t be fighting any more of your battles. You’re on your own, kid.”

“Oh.” Alioth shrugged, still grinning. “That’s okay. I’ve got some ideas.”


End file.
